Syaoran: The Combat Butler
by Syaoran Dante
Summary: Summary inside so take a look. Newly updated!
1. preview chapter

**Syaoran: The Combat Butler**

**Summary:** Syaoran's life was going from bad to worse every day. It only gets worst the day he runs into Sakura, first he gets sold to the mafia by his parents, and then he almost dies getting hit by a car. After all that he finds out the girl he was going is a rich heiress and is going to give him a job as her new butler.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Hayate: The Combat Butler. If I did they probably would have ended in like 20 episodes cause I tend to rush things or take forever with them. So if you feel that I'm going too fast or way, way too slow let me know.

Syaoran: 16

Sakura: 13

Ok this isn't a chapter, this is just me letting you (the readers) find out about my next project. The plot of the story will be like Hayate: The Combat Butler with the cast of Cardcaptor Sakura, if you haven't read or watched these two then stop right now and go start them! The first chapter will be pretty much the same as Hayate but everybody will be like they are in Cardcaptor Sakura. After the first chapter I'll be making everything up with a few scenes from Hayate.

I don't know how long I'll make this (it depends on you guys), but I will finish it! So tell me what you think, I should have the first chapter up by Thursday or Friday. Oh also I procrastinate so reviews and such will help cure that. Thank you and goodnight or morning ….or afternoon ….whatever!


	2. Chapter 1

**Syaoran: The Combat Butler**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Hayate: The Combat Butler.

A/N: Ok so this is the first chapter, thanks to those of you that reviewed.

"Talk"

_**"Syaoran's thoughts"**_

_"__others__ thoughts"_

……silence…..

**Narrative**

Hayate/Syaoran

Nagi/Sakura

Maria/Tomoyo

Tama/Kero

Chapter 1

**I asked the Easter bunny once in a dream, long ago.**

"Easter bunny why don't you come to our house?" said a little boy .

The Easter bunny took a good look at the boy and said "Cause your family is poor!"

"What!"

**Rumors of the Easter bunny being nice were greatly exaggerated.**

"But what am I going to do I want some candy?"

"Well you aren't getting any and Santa; he doesn't like poor families either so that game boy you want forget about. But if you work hard! Those who work get to eat, remember that. Also we still won't give you anything!"

**Those final words worried me, but I decided then to believe those words, and live on.**** That is until…..**

…………………………………………………….

Manager, "What are we going to do?! Five more minutes!! If the manuscript isn't delivered within five minutes…."

Editor, "This week's edition is doom!!"

Cuts to a scene of a boy riding a bike.

Employee, "Don't worry!! The industry's fastest bicycle messenger will arrive soon!"

"The fastest? On a bike? What does he go like 5 miles an hour?" said the very worried manager.

"Ah! He's here!! That's him!!" shouted the editor.

The three men looked down the street to see a boy peddling, going faster than some cars. The boy got closer and started to yell to the men.

"Thank you for waiting!!" But as he got close to the men, he hit a rock and went flying with his bike. The men looked at the boy as he laid there not moving.

"Hey boss is he ok? He's not moving?" All of a sudden, the boy stood up and took off his helmet (A/N: that's right people safety first, you never know when you'll hit rock and go flying.)

"I'm bicycle delivery messenger, Syaoran Li. Sign this slip please." Tap, the sound of the stamp. "Okay. Thank you very much."

The manager started to worry about Syaoran. "But, are you really alright?"

"No need to worry. I work out every day." (A/N: Ah yes the secret to a long life, working out.) "Well, we look forward to doing business with you again." He got on his bike and started to peddle away.

"Ah!! Wait you…..!"

"Hey I said don't worry about it. I'm perfectly……." As soon as he said that he fell down the stairs into the subway station.

"I meant there were stairs ahead of you"

…………………………………………………….

Syaoran starts pushing his bike down the street after a hard a painful day of work.

"Owww….. geez."

**My name is Syaoran Li. Although I work as a bicycle deliver boy, I'm an average 10****th**** grader at an ordinary public high school. I've got my reasons to be working on Christmas Eve.**

Then all of a sudden someone yelled, "Heyyy! Syaoran!!"

" Ah… well, well, if it isn't some of my classmates, who attend that ordinary public high school like me."

"Dude what's with explanation? Hey want to come with us to a party? All you can eat and drink for only 15 bucks."

"But I don't have any money, and I'm still on my part-time job."

"Yessh!! Job this, job that, you some kind of money grubber?! Why do you need money so badly, anyway?!"

"Uh my parents are unemployed."

"………..sorry dude, we got carried away."

"No….. don't worry about it. Have fun at the party."

**Now before you start feeling bad for my parents don't. They didn't get laid off or get in ****a**** accident. ****My dad believes that his dream job will come along. My mom is a gambler and neglects the house keeping. But I believe the honest and earnest are the ones who deserve the last laugh.**

"Li-kun. You're fired."

"……..why is that?! Come on boss, I've been doing my share of work!"

"You're definitely the best and fastest in our company."

"Then why?!"

"Li-kun, you lied about your age. Our hiring policy is 18 years and over, I heard that you're only 16 years old."

"How did you…"

"Your parents came by and told me, I trusted you."

"Eh? My parents?"

"Yes so I gave them your pay check for the month."

"What?! You gave it all?! My pay check to my parents?!"

"Of course. After all you're only in high school, so your parents should get the money."

"No! They'll use all to gamble!" Syaoran then started to run home to try to save his money.

"What? No parents are like that."

"Mine are, that's why I lied about my age."

…………………………………………………….

Syaoran finally made it home, hoping to have some money left.

"Mom! Dad are you home?!" He looked at the table and saw the envelope for his pay. "Please still have money." He opened it and…….. 12 bucks came out. Then a note fell out. 'Sorry! We thought we'd double it on pachiko, but we blew it. Mama.'

"No way, not again." Syaoran was in complete despair, until he noticed another note and envelope taped on the window. The sign says 'Dear Syaoran-kun Christmas present for you'.

"They got me something? Well this is new." Syaoran opened the envelope to reveal…….

(A/N: Sorry you have to wait to find out. Next chapter will be up soon, So please review. Also if anyone wants to Beta read for me please let me know. Think about, you'll get to read it before others. So see you later.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Syaoran: The Combat Butler**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Hayate: The Combat Butler.

A/N: Sorry about this being so late. A lot of stuff has happened, but that's the past now. Thanks to dragonpride0, StarAngle02, lexi-lexi for reviewing.

"Talk"

_**"Syaoran's thoughts"**_

_"__others__ thoughts"_

……silence…..

**Narrative**

Hayate/Syaoran

Nagi/Sakura

Maria/Tomoyo

Tama/Kero

_Last Time:_

_"No way, not again."__ Syaoran was in complete despair, until he noticed another note and envelope taped on the window. The sign says 'Dear Syaoran-kun Christmas present for you'._

_"They got me something? Well this is new." Syaoran opened the envelope to reveal……._

Chapter 2

**For a while I couldn't grasp the meaning of what was written there. Inside was a letter addressed to me and a copy of an I.O.U.**

"What's this? An I.O.U.? Ok let's see ones, tens, hundreds, thousands, hundred million. Holy crap! One hundred and fifty million dollars!? Huh, they wrote more 'Enjoy and we leave the rest to you. Be sure to pay it all back.' Wait a minute they expect me to pay all this back!? 'We're sorry to leave this to you but we have a great idea so you can pay it all back. Since you don't make much money and we have more debts we decided to sell you!' What!?"

Just then someone started to bang on the door hard. "Yo, Li!! We're here to pick up your son!!"

_**"No way.**__** They're serious? How the hell did they move out so fast?" **_Syaoran looked and saw that there was more to the letter. 'They said you could pay it off like this: Brain 5 mil, Eye 1.5 mil, Heart 12 mil.'

"Yo!! Hurry up and sell your son's organs!!"

_**"Ok first things first, I got to get the hell out of here!"**_

Just then the door opened to reveal three men in black suits. The three men entered and looked around the house. "Hey Li, where's your son?" "Boss look! He jumped out the window and ran!" "Want us to go after him?" "Of course. Seize everything in the house too. Also, threaten the land-lord to collect all the least deposits." "Right!"

While the men were looking for Syaoran two guys in baggy clothes walked in. "Hey you two, this isn't enough money. You better pay back all that you owe us or you'll be paying with your bodies." "Right sir!" "Kidnapping, robbery, do whatever it takes to get us the money. Got it?" "Right!!"

…………………………………………………….

Syaoran was sitting in the park now, he had been running awhile so it was dark.

_**"I managed to escape seriously for them to go this far, what kind of parents are they? No matter what those guys will keep chasing me. One hundred and fifty million is not something you just forget about. There is no way I **__**can make that kind of money, I have no relatives I can depend on, and I can't trouble my friends. Since it's come to this, shouldn't I become a criminal? I mean after all this it's logical to become evil, but can I do it?" **_Syaoran got up and walked to a tree while looking at the night sky, thinking about what the Easter Bunny said.

_**"All right that's it!**__** Forget that stupid rabbit!**__** In this world only the cunning can win!! Earnest and honest work won't get me anywhere! Even that poor kid in A Dog of Flanders died because he tried to remain a good person despite everything! So I don't care even if I'm arrested, at least I'll get warm meals and a bed!" **_Syaoran looked behind the tree he just beat-up and saw a girl trying to buy a drink at a vending machine.

_**"Ah easy prey, a girl by herself in the park at night!**__** This must be a revelation from Nello telling me to avenge him!! That's right Syaoran! Go for it! That stories lesson was probably 'if you don't want to die, then **__**become a devil**__**!'" **_Just as Syaoran was going to grab the girl two guys walked up to her.

"Hey, you're really cute! Too bad you're all alone on Christmas eve. Why don't you come with us to someplace fun?" said the first guy.

"Huh? What?" said the girl looking a little scared now.

Syaoran ran up to the guys and hit both of them with one punch. "Keep your hands off my prey!! Picking up girls on the anniversary of Nello's death?! What kind of patrasche are you guys?!"

"Ngh, what're you doing?" said the first guy rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Those with homes should return to them now!" Yelled Syaoran.

"Yo-chan, let's go."

"Th thank you…."

"Huh." Syaoran looked behind and saw the girl.

"I'm not sure what happened, but you saved me."

Syaoran took a real look at the girl he was going to kidnap, she had shoulder length honey brown hair and emerald eyes.

_**"Ack.**__** Not good. Why am I being thanked? I'm about to kidnap this girl and receive a huge ransom. This isn't the time to show her any kindness!"**_

"Burr" Syaoran looked and noticed that the girl's dress didn't have the sleeves attached exposing her shoulders.

"You look cold."

"Eh? A little bit…. A lot of things happened at this party, so I ran away. That's why I forgot my coat."

_**"Ha! So what?! Is that all you got? Are you trying to win my sympathy?! Well sorry! My heart is already as cold as ice!"**_

"Ah-choo!!"

Syaoran looked at the girl, took his coat off and put it on the girl. The girl blushed a little at the contact.

"Girls shouldn't let themselves get cold like that, you better wear that."

_**"Naïve!**__** You're so naive**__**Syaoran! This is no way to become a master criminal!"**_

Then the girl got his attention. "What a cheap coat."

"What?"

"It's crudely stitched, and the fabric is heavy. Never mind how baggy it is."

_**"What**____** why you little…"**_

"But…it's warm. So I like it." She said with a smile. "I feel bad that you're helping me so much. I'd like to show my appreciation."

"Appreciation?"

The girl turn back to the vending machine and was about to press a button. "Yep, anything. Just name it!"

"Anything?!"

_**"**__**heh**____**heh**____**heh**__**,…. This makes things easier. In return for saving her, I'll ask her to be a hostage for ransom."**_

"Well I'll get straight to the point."

"Okay!"

"Will you…. go with me?"

"Huh?"

"I….. want you (as a hostage)."

**Later this delicate expression causes both of them to become entangled in a complicated relationship.**

The girl's face was as red as a tomato and not because it was cold.

"W…. what? Just because Christmas Eve is for lovers, you can't just blurt it out like that. Do you even realize what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!! But I'm serious about this!!"

"B but!"

Syaoran then slams his hand on the vending machine behind her pinning her between the machine and Syaoran. He then got his face close to her's.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. I'm betting my life on this from the moment I laid eyes on you; I was determined to take you with me (as a hostage)."

**Within breathing distance true feelings will be conveyed.**

The girl had no idea what to, "_He's asking me out! We just met and I don't even know his name! But he did save me, and he doesn't seem like a bad guy."_ (A/N: if only she knew.)

"All… All right. But in return!! Definitely no cheating allowed!!"

"Eh? All right I know."

_**"Cheating? What like not kidnap her and someone else at the same time?"**_

"Now for your cell… oh, I guess you don't have it. Well, how about giving me your home phone number?"

"O….okay."

"Okay, I'll be back soon, so stay right here!"

"O….okay"

_**"**__**heh**____**heh**____**heh**__**… I didn't expect to get a hostage this easily! I'm incredibly evil, if I say so myself!"**_

_"My heart… still won't stop fluttering. But he's strong, kind, and cool. Ah! I forgot to ask his name." _The girl's hands were starting to get cold so she put them in the coat pocket and felt something inside._ "Huh? What's this? __'To Syaoran-kun.'__Syaoran.__ Could that be his name?"_

"Hey there."

"Huh?"

…………………………………………………….

_**"Whew…. Finally found a public phone. Now time to make a call and demand a ransom. **__**Heh**____**heh**____**heh**__**…. No matter if they laugh or cry….. **__**wait**__** no one's laugh. Why the hell would they laugh? In any case nobody can stop me."**_

After a few rings someone picked up. "Yes hello?"

"Ah, hello this Li….."

_**"Why did I just say that? Damn, after learning to say me name to people on the phone I do it at the wrong time."**_

"Hello? Li?"

"………"

"Hello?"

Syaoran slams the phone back on the hook. _**"It's over! My perfect plan is over, even before it began!! I guess this means I don't possess any Lupin like criminal skills. No to be more relevant to Shonen Jump, Maybe I should say, 'Kid- The Phantom Thief!' But it not like I'm stealing artwork and vanishing into thin air. To begin with, it was impossible to commit a perfect crime with only 12 bucks in my pocket. How was I going to get the money in the first place? Without a cell phone, I can't even contact them! Not only that, isn't a ransom of 1.3 million dollars a little too unrealistic?! Would an average household have that kind of money?! No, they wouldn't!! And that money would be really heavy; I don't even have a car or anything. I should just die."**_

Syaoran then let himself fall to the ground, laying in the snow when someone said "Ah! That's not good! Sleeping in a place like that!"

"Eh?" Just then Syaoran was run over by a bike.

_"Well this looks like the end, the end to my sad little life. I'm coming Nello!"_


	4. Chapter 3

**Syaoran: The Combat Butler**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Hayate: the combat butler.**

A/N: So I finally came up with some ideas, but not for this chapter so I held myself hostage to write this chapter. Enjoy!

"**Talk"**

"_**Syaoran's thoughts"**_

"_others_ _thoughts"_

……silence…..

**Narrative**

Hayate/Syaoran

Nagi/Sakura

Maria/Tomoyo

Tama/Kero

Last time:

_Syaoran then let himself fall to the ground, laying in the snow when someone said "Ah! That's not good! Sleeping in a place like that!"_

"_Eh?" Just then Syaoran was run over by a bike._

"_Well this looks like the end, the end to my sad little life. I'm coming Nello!"_

Chapter 3

"Um are you alright?"

"_**Huh, ouch. Man can't a guy just die in peace. I failed in kidnapping and now I failed in letting myself die. Who dares to stop me?" **_As Syaoran opened his eyes he saw a woman with long black hair and eyes. (A/N: yes I know it's blank, can't remember her eye color. Some one help so I can fix it.) **_"Hey shes kind of cute. Why are all these women out in the middle of the night on Christmas eve?"_**

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry I didn't see you until it was too late" The girl apologized.

Syaoran got up and puffed his chest out "Of course I'm ok. If it's something you don't have to worry about it's my body. Toughness is the one thing I got going for me."

"Um are you sure you're ok? No brain damage?"

"No, why?"

"No reason at all! Um if can I ask you something? I'm looking for someone, we were at a party when she ran away."

"_**She? Wait is she looking for that girl... damn I never did ask her for her name. What are the chances that the one she is looking for is that girl?"**_

"She has short brown hair in small pigtails, green eyes, and shes a foot shorter than you."  
_**"Damn, out of everyone in Japan shes looking for the one girl I'm kidnapping. She's got to be physic or something. Calm down, just say you never saw her and get out of here with the girl."**_ "Nope never seen anyone like that sorry but why is she out on Christmas eve?"

"Oh we were at a party at a guest house near here but she couldn't stand a room full of cigarette smoke. Then she ran off without her credit cards and cell phone.

"_**A guest house? Man that girl must be from a really rich family. Look at the Bike this one has, its got to be the most expensive bike I've ever seen." **_"Is she your younger sister or something?"

"My sister? No, but we are close and when she wheres the dresses I make for her she's so kawaii!" Suddenly the girl looked off into sky with star like eyes.

"_**And she asked if I had brain damage."**_

"She can be a bit of a handful and a little bit of a klutz so I worry, but thats what makes her so charming."

"_**I see, that girl has family and friends that really love her. I was trying to take the easy way out, I'm pathetic."**_

"Well anyway thank you for your time and again sorry for hitting you with my bike."

"Wait, about the girl..."

Suddenly there was a scream. "Somebody!! What are you doing?!! Let go of me!!"The girl that Syaoran saved was being thrown into a car by two guys and they drove off.

"...Wait that was! Why did I just stand here? What to do? What to do? I got to call the police!"

"_**I see. So this is the challenge you have given me. To make amends for the kidnapping." **_"I'm going to borrow your bike."

"Ok, but how are you going to catch them? They're in car." As soon as the woman said that Syaoran was blazing down the street after the car.

"Now that we have this girl, we can pay back all that money we owe."

"You guys better let me go or else!"

"Ha, what can you do? Call for help?"

"Yes, I have someone that would risk their life for me no matter what!"

"Then call him, lets see him catch us in a car going 50 mph!"

"Syaoran!!" As soon as the girl that Syaoran was over the car on the bike. He flew over the car and landed a few infront of the car, then stopped and pose like a Saturday morning action hero. "

"I won't let you take her!"

BLAM

The thing is, the kidnapper was so surprised at a person jumping over a moving car that he never hit the brake so he hit Syaoran going 50 mph.

"Well that took care of him."

"_**Thats it. It looks I really will die this time. I guess this is punishment for the kidnapping. Thats it. No! That girl is still in trouble, I can't let her down!" **_Syaoran used what he had left to do a back flip on to the hood of the car. With the blood on his face and the glare he was giving them, the kidnappers fainted as they hit the brakes. The girl climbed out of the car and ran to Syaoran.

"Are you ok? You're bleeding a lot!"

"No this is nothing at all."

"I guess I have to thank you again. Name it, anything at all."

"No it's ok, but if you could help me find a new... job..." Syaoran passed out from blood loss.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Sakura!"

"Oh Tomoyo!"

"Are you ok? And why are you wearing that ugly coat?"

"Huh, this? It may be ugly, but he gave this to me to keep me warm. Tomoyo, can you give me my cell. Hello, Touya can you send a chopper to me? Thank you!"

"Why a chopper Sakura?"

"So we help him. Also we still need a new butler right?"

"Yes, but why?"

"He's going to be Sakura Kinomoto's new butler because the last thing he asked was help looking for a new job. It would disgrace the Kinomoto name if I didn't help him." As Sakura stood up a huge helicopter started to drop down to pick up it's passengers.

A/N: Thats all for now. Thanks to imp4ever, StarAngle02, and fma34 for the reviews. I'll try to update more often but reviews help. Come on people, I got 467 hits on my story a review would kill you. Later.


End file.
